Falling Out of Trees
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: "Our paths are interlocked" native Na'vi Jake Sully and OC.


**One Shot until further notice. Might continue if I get some requests. Well, Ive been waiting way to long to do this. I love Avatar to death, and I really like the idea of a native Na'vi Jake. So here I go. Jake/OC.**

_Fall, fall out of trees_  
_Into the street_  
_All on my own_  
_I finally found out how long I can hang on_  
_I've got this all wrong_  
_My heart is scared, my heart is gone-Barcelona_

The night on pandora was warm and muggy as usaul, the forest glowing in bright neon colors. It was beautiful and I wish I could snap a shot of the veiw from home tree's highest branch and imprint it into my mind forever, then send it to my sister, where ever she was now. Heaven?...not hell even though she had always said she was on the road to it. Alexis would love it here, she'd always been the adventurer out of the two of us. I bit my lips together at the thought of that, careful to now nip the tender skin with the sharp canines of my avatar body. I shooke the thoughts out of my head. She'd want me to enjoy it, even though she'd be jealous as hell. And I never wanted this to end, ever. I was scared to go to sleep, to lay in the beautifuly woven hammoc that had been made for me, and wake up in the lab. Id see my Aunt Grace, and Norm and Trudy and Max. But i'd miss here, here up in the trees, in the forest on top of Kai'li, soaring above everything. And I'd miss Ja'ke the most, id miss his big lime green orbs and wide, toothy grin. His moodiness and his laugh. There was a crunching behind me and I turned sharply to see excatly who had just been in my thoughts. He gave me a guilty smile, as though he had been caught in the act of something naughty. He had been trying to sneak up on me. Douche. I turned back to look at the forest, back at the beauty.

"Are you well?" He asked, his deep accented voice asked, and I felt his presence right beside me. He sounded worried and that shocked me, I thought he could care less. Thats the way he made it seem. Always pulling back, and sixty feet into himself every time I peeled off a layer. It was truley exaughsting. I looked over at him and exhaled, trying t let all of the emotion out of me. It was un-needed and it was weighing me down.

"Just thinking too much" I explained, trying to ease him, he should have been trying to ease me. He just looked deep into my eyes, his searching for something that made me retract. He did that alot. The intense stares, the creepy looking into my soul thing. The way he seemed to look strait through me so effortlesly made me uneasy. He blinked and broke the gaze,gritting his teeth for a moment, then making himself smile. Covering up.

"You do that alot, dont you?" He asked and I nodded and let out a 'Ha'. If alot meant all the time then he was straight on.

"Yeah, I do" I replied just as a flock of sting bats flew above us. Jesus this planet was amazing. There was a minute of silence and I held in what I needed to ask him, I didnt want to scare him off...

"I'll leave you then" He said, making a move to get up and my hand shot out with out my consent, holding his leg down. Panic filling my viens and I think he saw it in my eyes.

"No!...no, I need to ask you something" I tried to calm my voice, tried to be smooth. God, he made me feel like a stupid little child. Ja'ke nodded for me to go, then looked doen at my hand that was still gripping his thigh. I mummbled a sorry and placed my hand in my own lap, pulling my long black braid over my shoulder, playing with my tsaheylu. Nervouse habit.

"What did Mo'at mean...When you guys were talking in the na'ime utral?" I asked him, bucking up my courage and looking strait at him. First, he looked surprized. Bet he didnt think that I heard them. Then he looked slightly angry and I glared at him. He better tell me.

"You little Kwang-Nesi! What did you he-" he started and my anger bubbled and I cut him off.

"You just left me in the forest after that seed flew between us! I didnt know what the hell was going on and when I made my way back to home tree Neytiri told me where you were and I went to find you" I defended my self, my voice rising a couple of octaves, just like my temper. He was really starting to piss me off. He looked like a scorned little puppy, his dark eye brows knitted together and his lips slightly puckered. I wanted to laugh, but i knew it wasnt the time.

"You are a nosey little dreamwalker. Well we were discussing...the fragile nature of things between you and I" He spoke, and I prossesed things and nodded. I was so confused...Why were things fragile?

"Yeah...I caught that. But why in the world are things fragile between us. I've been out here for months, Im alomst one of the people and it's as if nothings changed between us" I said, trying not to sound so hurt.

"Because Emma, things cant change" He sighed and I flinched away. We could never be friends? I didnt understand him. Why? Was it because I was human? He grabbed my hand and the gasp i tried to hold in slipped past my lips. He tried to keep as little skin to skin contact with me.

"Eywa has plans for all of us...and we are to follow the path that the great mother sets for us. Even if they are tangled and confusing and Mo'at was giving me advice on ours" He breathed out and my head was spinning.

"Our path? Ja'ke cut the shit. You've been hiding things from me for weeks and I cant take it anymore" I was begging, begging to be taken out of the dark.

"You and I are...we are bonded. We were bonded before you even came from your home. From birth. Our paths interlock. Mo'at tried to break the bond...but it is something that can never be broken" My ears were ringing and I felt like I might faint. I looked at his face, strong jaw, light blue skin, luminecent dots that littered his high cheek bones. I could see his mouth moving, the full pink lips forming around words I couldnt hear. I knew something about us was different. His touches made me shiver, being close to him made my stomach do flip flops. I was a twenty four year old woman, not some seventeen year old girl. I knew how to hold my emotions in, how to control my hormones. I had told Aunt Grace, but she had called it a crush, and said that many young Na'vi women had fallen under the handsome Ja'kes spell. His hands gripped my shoulders and shooke them lightly, calling my name.

"Emma, Emma, Emma" I smapped out of it and looked at him despratley.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him. He was my mentor. He trained me and he had to have the answer...right? But he looked just as scared as I did. He grabbed my braid and I looked at him confused until he grabbed his own and brought it to meet mine.

Colors...brighter then the forest that was around us bursted behind my eye lids and I let out a loud moan and let my self fall to his side, leaning againts him for support. It was like he was inside of me...like we were one. I could feel all that he felt, which meant that this feeling was twice as good. All his happiness, his love, his true self was open and rushing inside of me, the layers were gone. But there were also his insecurities and fears and I wanted to make them all go away. His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me onto his lap and I looked down at him and grabbed his face in my hands. Fingertips tracing the strong jaw bones I had craved to touch since the moment I saw him. He reached up and his lips met mine. The kiss was more then I had ever experinced, and I wasnt a virgin. The passion was eath shaking and his hands found my rear, lifting me closer. So mush closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my scantly covered chest againts his bare one. When we broke away for air, he kissed my collar bone, neck and ears. God, this was almost unbareable.

"We're mated now, Emma. Mated under Eywa" He spoke, his deep voice sending chills up my spine as he layed me on the branch and climbed ontop of me. We made love all through the night, and I woke up in the lab, in the link chamber. It opened and my joints felt stiff, my body foregin.

"Hey, your back. We were expecting you hours ago" Max said and I looked around , blinking the drowsiness out of my eyes. I dont think I had ever been that tired.

"You look like-" He started and my Aunt Grace's voice cut in.

"Hell. Jeeze, Emma, your going to shut down soon if you dont start taking care of both of your bodies" She walked up to us, focoused on a digital chart in her hands. I got out of the link, all of my bones crunching into place and sighed. That felt good. Grace looked up from the chart and sighed.

"Can some one get me a tray please! Emma! Your skin and bones!" She cried, grabbing my fore arm and dragging me down out of the lab and to the mess hall.

"I'm fine Aunt Grace, promise. Im just tired" I tried to pull away but she wouldnt let me. She sat me down at a table, in an uncomfortable hard black plastic chair and put a tray of food infront of me. It looked like shit. Some sort of beef...I think it was salsbury steak and mashed patato's. I pushed it away, face scrunched up in disgust. Grace tried to shove it back at me but I protested.

"Im not hungry. I just ate only a couple of hours ago. Strumbeast" I tried to explain and she shook her head, her wise brown eyes understanding, yet sad.

"Your avatar ate. Not you now come on or you'll wither away" She said, putting the food back infront of me. I looked down at my mid section. My bones were jutting out under the tank top. When did that happen? I had always been on the plumper side.

"Emma. I'll force feed you, you know I will" She warned and I scooped up a chunk of meat and patato's and shoved it in my mouth, swallowing and repeating. When did this get so hard?

"There we go sweetie..." Grace encouraged until I had scarfed the whole thing down. I chugged a coke and let out a skaky breath. The bubbles fizzed in my stomach painfully.

"Aunt Grace I had sex with Ja'ke" It was an out burst and she choked on the diet pop she was sipping. I could feel a blush creep up my neck and I looked at her wide eyes and gaping mouth. If this wasnt such a serious situation I'd take a picture. The amazing, always calm and collected and scientific Grace Augistine looking like a fish out of water.

"You what?" She cried and I flinched and looked down. She didnt sound mad at me...just confused. Just like I was. Confusion was the suckiest emotion of them all, in my personal opinion.

"We...We made tsaheylu. Were bonded before Eywa" She shooke her head to try to clear it before she spoke.

"Emms, you just added a whole new layer to all of this" She said, gripping her hair and I nodded.

"I know I did" I said, my voice was more confident then I thought it would be. I loved him, I had loved him since the beggining.

"It's not just science anymore. It's love-" She tried to sound logical.

"It was always love, Grace. Always. You love the people, there's nothing scientifical about that" I shot at her and she didnt say anything. My jaw set and re-set and I rested my head on the lenolium tabel top.

"I didnt mean for it to happen you know. Mo'at even tried to figure out a way to sever the bond but there's now way" I explained, the cool of the tabel on my forehead felt amazing good.

"I've never seen you like this" She stated and I smiled.

"Ive never felt like this" I told her and I could hear her sigh and get up. The scratching againts the tile floor made my eye twitch.

"Come on, lets go get you a few hours of sleep before you have to get back to lover boy" She teased and relief flooded me. She accepted it. She offered me her arm and I accepted it, leaning againts her. Practically asleep on my feet.

She layed me down in my bunk and I felt her lips on my forehead for a second. She must of thought I was asleep because she sighed and asked how I had gotten my self tangled up in this mess. How did I? I fell into a deep, dark sleep thinking of it. Dreaming of flying.

**Okay...I really like this story. Its fun to write and as I said before I LOVE AVATAR! Im really considering continuing this. What do you guys think?**


End file.
